bmsrfansfandomcom-20200214-history
BMSR Wiki
Welcome to the BMSR Fans Wiki Pages! The wiki dedicated to the band Black Moth Super Rainbow that anyone can edit! 42 articles since January 5th and counting! AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHORS: This Wiki may contain spoilers. It is recommended by the band, and by us of course, that before looking into any of this you should go listen to the music. The best part of getting to know a band is by, of course, listening to the music that they put out. This isn't a resource to dig up information on all the band members and their personal lives, or to find out what instruments they play. This is only to be used as a reference on their releases, and interviews with the band that have been done over the years. Surely, becoming familiar with someone's work is like discovering a new part of yourself. This Wiki isn't made to ruin any of the "magic" that has been running rampant in your head over the years, but rather to provide a resource to look a bit further into the albums and songs you've become accustomed with, if such is your desire. So, just keep an open mind and remember that this is all just for the fun and enjoyment of the fans. We hope this has been some help, and we hope you enjoy your stay on our Wiki! - da management. Quick Links *Allegheny White Fish *Satanstompingcaterpillars *Black Moth Super Rainbow *Tobacco *Power Pill Fist Band-Related News Update: December 14th, 2009 Graveface announces the Eating Us double and single LPs! '' ''As well as Seven Field's debut album, Periphery. Read more about it here! Also, the "The Autumn Kaleidoscope Got Changed (Album, Sing To Us) + EP, Sing To Us" / Digital isn't shipping til january. Join the BMSR / TOBACCO mailing list for news on new releases, tour dates, and hidden messages! Sign up for it exclusively at blackmothsuperrainbow.com! Latest Newsletter: Welcome to everyone on the new Black Moth Super Rainbow / TOBACCO list! This first newsletter is gonna be more of a catch up since we haven't had contact with a lot of you in years. "The Autumn Kaleidoscope Got Changed (Album, Sing To Us) + EP, Sing To Us" / Digital coming in December If Falling Through A Field was the last thing you remember us by, we've come past full circle and in a little bit. Just before FTAF, there was a CDr called The Autumn Kaleidoscope Got Changed that was given out to press and as a demo, but never properly released. It was 4-track, mostly acoustic with whispered vocals, and became the blueprint for the beginning of BMSR. A few songs like "Colorful Nickels" and "Boatfriend" even appear on "Falling Through A Field." The vinyl version (available only at the BMSR site) is completely remastered with a non-playable etching on the D side. The digital version (Itunes, Amazon, Emusic, etc...) is unmastered and in its original form to how the songs were recorded. The special preorder version lasts for 2 more weeks and includes a tri-blend American Apparel tshirt with Tree Girl logo. Order here: www.blackmothsuperrainbow.com/disco1.htm "The Allegheny White Fish Tapes" / Digital Going back even further, into the late '90s, we've released TOBACCO'S "The Allegheny White Fish Tapes." This stuff was high school 4-track noise that came years before BMSR and sounds pretty gnarly, but has aged like a freaky cheese. This collection is a curiosity of a record that's only recommended for serious fans, or the musically adventurous. CD available only at the BMSR site, Digital available at the usual places. Order here: www.blackmothsuperrainbow.com/disco1.htm "Eating Us" / Digital For anyone who missed it, there was a new BMSR album this year. Recorded and mixed by Dave Fridmann, "Eating Us" was the first partially-studio made BMSR record. The first 1500 copies came in a hairy case. If you can find one, grab it. The gorgeous vinyl version is coming, but that's for another newsletter. Check out the "Eating Us" videos on youtube: Tooth Decay - directed by PFFR (Wonder Showzen, Xavier) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEBzmrDbJ-I Born On A Day The Sun Didn't Rise - directed by TOBACCO http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3iopYskSKs There are a handful of XL and 2XL BMSR tshirts left from summer touring, and there may not be any new ones until sometime later next year. Order here: www.blackmothsuperrainbow.com/disco1.htm That's it for now! The next newsletter will detail the upcoming "Eating Us" super vinyl. www.blackmothsuperrainbow.com FAQ *''Q: Do the members of BMSR do drugs?'' A: Each member's personal life is their own. But to our knowledge, and from what information Tobacco has released, we believe they do not. *''Q: Why does BMSR elude the press and interviews? And why all the mysteriousness?'' A: '''The members of BMSR are regular people like everyone else, and would rather not be dogged by the press. It's about the music, not the people behind it. *Q:' Why did Power Pill Fist leave the band?'' A: It is not a matter to be discussed publicly, and if you would like his side of the story, feel free to contact him. But keep in mind that every person has their own side to tell. So, it's best to just leave it at what it is.